Dancing in the Shadows
by Pink Ranger Karone
Summary: What could've happened between Astronema and Zhane...
1. Into the Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, nor am I making any money off this. Don't sue me.

Setting: Right after the PRiS episode "A Date with Danger"

Dancing in the Shadows

Part One: Into the Flames

By: Pink Ranger Karone

(Email: [pinkrangerkarone@aol.com][1])

Astronema, the Princess of Evil, sat on the end of her bed, thinking. "I should be with the Silver Ranger right now," she grumbled. She got up and began to pace back and forth across her room. "Why did I get so mad?" she asked herself. "He wasn't that late! But then again, he _did_ accuse me of sending some monster..."

Astronema jumped as she heard a knock at her door. "Enter!" she shouted.

Ecliptor came into the room. "My Princess, are you all right?" he asked.

Astronema turned away, not wanting Ecliptor to see her true emotions written on her face. "I'm fine," she lied.

"A monster was sent to attack the Power Rangers earlier," he informed her. "We were again defeated."

Astronema quickly spun around. "A monster attacked the Rangers? Why?" she asked.

Ecliptor seemed confused by her reaction. "We are here on a mission to destroy the Power Rangers, My Princess. Sending monsters to attack them is what we do," he replied.

Astronema narrowed her eyes. "Not without my permission. See that it does not happen again, Ecliptor," she snapped. "Now leave me."

Ecliptor bowed. "As you wish."

As soon as she heard the door shut Astronema threw herself on the bed. There had been a monster! The Silver Ranger had been telling the truth! "_Maybe this is for the best_," she thought. "_What sort of chance would the Princess of Evil and the Silver Ranger have anyway?_"

Still, Astronema couldn't seem to clear her mind. "I have to get out of here," she declared as she teleported off the Dark Fortress.

***

Astronema wasn't quite sure how she ended up back by the campfire where she had met the Silver Ranger earlier that day, but somehow there she was. The fire was burning, and a familiar figure was standing near it. Her first instinct was to turn and run, but she couldn't help but stay. His back was turned to her, and she took the opportunity to watch him with impunity. She gazed at him in secret for a long moment, watching as the shadows cast by the fire danced around him. She got the courage to move towards him. A twig snapped beneath her boot.

Zhane, the Silver Ranger, spun around and dropped into a fighting stance. He frowned when he saw who it was. "Are you planning to get me all muddy again?" he asked, his tone almost annoyed. "Last time you ruined my favorite shirt."

Astronema shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Zhane relaxed a little. "Then what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Astronema countered.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Instead, they just stared into each other's eyes, searching for solutions to unanswerable questions. Finally, Astronema broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Zhane looked at her, puzzled, and opened his mouth to speak. But Astronema wouldn't let him say anything. She began to talk quickly. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for being late—you have a duty as a Power Ranger. And Ecliptor told me there really had been a monster—I shouldn't have doubted you. It's just that I was sorta looking for a reason to be angry. I mean, I've been evil for so long, and I've never really had any friends. And besides you're so...well, you're...you're a Ranger, and..." Astronema realized Zhane was chuckling. "You're laughing at me! Why are you laughing at me? What's so funny?"

"You," Zhane replied simply.

Astronema glared at him. "I'm glad you find me so amusing," she said sarcastically. "Maybe I was right to hate you in the first place."

"No, it's just that you aren't quite what I expected," Zhane explained. "I mean, here you are, Astronema, Princess of Evil, apologizing for hurting a Power Ranger."

Astronema blushed. "You're the first Ranger I've ever really met, and you're nothing like the way Ecliptor said a Ranger would be," she told him.

"How did he say a Ranger would be?" Zhane asked.

Astronema looked down at the ground as she thought of all the times Ecliptor, the only person she'd ever really trusted, had told her that the Power Rangers had killed her family. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

Zhane moved closer. "Then I won't make you," he said as he gently stroked her cheek.

Astronema froze at his warm touch, the expression on her face similar to that of a frightened animal. "Do I scare you?" Zhane asked softly.

She shook her head no, although the butterflies in her stomach contradicted her negative answer.

"You sure?" Zhane asked as he moved closer and took her hands in his.

Astronema found her voice, although it was weak. "Of course I'm not afraid of the Silver Ranger."

She expected Zhane to say something in response, be he did not. He leaned in and kissed her. Part of Astronema wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Instead, she walked into the flames of passion and returned his kiss.

***

They spent hours that night just talking by the fire. Astronema was more open with him than she had ever been with even Ecliptor, and in turn he shared his innermost secrets with her. Astronema had never felt so at peace with anyone, and she knew she had never laughed so hard or so much in a long time. She felt as if as long as she was with Zhane, all was right with the universe.

But all good things come to an end, and that night was no exception. All too soon for both of them, the fire had died down, and it was time for them to once again become Zhane, the Silver Ranger and Astronema, the Princess of Evil. It was time for them to return to reality. "Will we see each other again?" Astronema asked as they prepared to leave.

"Wasn't it just this afternoon that you declared that you never wanted to see me again?" Zhane asked with a playful grin.

Astronema gave him a dirty look. "Can't a girl change her mind?"

Zhane shrugged. "Woman's prerogative," he replied.

Astronema lightly slapped his shoulder. "You know that means I can change my mind back and decide I'm better off without you," she teased.

Zhane wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Something tells me you wouldn't be happy that way, Princess," he said.

Astronema avoided his gaze. "No, I wouldn't. I think tonight is the first time I've been truly happy since I was a small child," she told him.

Zhane gently cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her face until their eyes met. "We'll see lots of each other, Astronema, don't worry. We'll meet here as much as we can," he promised her. 

She gave him a small smile. "Can we meet here again the night after next?" she asked.

Zhane leaned in and kissed her. "Sounds great to me," he replied right before their lips met.

***

Zhane was on Cloud Nine when he returned to the MegaShip that night. Who would have thought he could be so happy with Astronema of all people? And she was happy with him, too! He felt that nothing could possibly ruin his mood.

"And just where have you been?" asked a voice from behind him.

Zhane stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. Maybe something could ruin his good mood after all...

To Be Continued...

   [1]: mailto:pinkrangerkarone@aol.com



	2. Burning Hot

Dancing in the Shadows Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers and none of the characters found within the story are mine, etc.

Setting: After DitS Part 1, and between the PRiS episodes "A Date with Danger" and "Zhane's Destiny." 

Burning Hot

By: Pink Ranger Karone

Astronema couldn't stop smiling when she returned to the Dark Fortress. Zhane was so perfect! He was handsome, strong, funny, and sweet. _"He couldn't possibly be capable of killing an innocent family,"_ Astronema thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt her happiness slipping away. Could Ecliptor, the only person she'd ever trusted, have been lying to her since she was a small child, or was the Silver Ranger not at all what he seemed? Astronema stared at herself in the mirror. How could she figure out who anyone else was when she didn't even know herself?

***

Cassie Chan had her arms crossed and was glaring at Zhane. "And just where have you been?" she asked.

Zhane slowly turned around to face her. "Um, I've been on, um, Earth," he stammered.

"Doing what?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Zhane replied with his own question.

"Because earlier you were pouting and refused to tell us why, then you disappear for hours, and now you're back and in a great mood. What's up?" Cassie replied.

"If you must know, I met a girl," Zhane informed her. "Earlier, we were fighting but now we've made up. That's what was with the change in my attitude. Happy now?"

Cassie looked at him quizzically. "What's her name?"

Zhane turned pale and stared at her for a moment, not knowing quite how to respond.

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "You don't know her name?"

Before Cassie could interrogate Zhane any further, Andros came down the hall. "Andros!" Zhane greeted his best friend happily.

"What are you two doing still up?" Andros asked.

"Well, I heard Zhane come in so I went to check on him. He claims to have had a date, although apparently he's already forgotten her name," Cassie said.

Andros raised his eyebrows a little, and Zhane glared daggers at Cassie. Zhane decided to change the subject. "So, Andros, what are you doing still awake?"

Andros seemed to wince a little. "I was looking for Karone again," he answered.

Zhane placed a sympathetic hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I take it you had no luck."

Andros shook his head. "It's as if my sister and Zordon fell into some black hole somewhere. There's no sign of either one of them."

"We'll find them," Cassie promised.

Andros sighed. "It's times like this that I'm not so sure," he admitted. "Well, I should go and get some sleep now. I'm supposed to meet Ashley on the SimuDeck in just a couple of hours."

Cassie gave Andros a hug goodnight. Once the Red Ranger had left, she turned around to continue her conversation with Zhane, but realized he had sneaked away while her back was turned. She stared to go after him but before she could she saw was looked like a piece of paper laying on the ground.

"Zhane must have dropped this," she said as she walked over to it. As soon as she picked it up she realized it was a picture, not a piece of paper. She gasped as she turned the picture over and saw who it was of. "Astronema?" she asked aloud. "Is that what Zhane was out with tonight?"

***

"My Princess," Ecliptor said as Astronema emerged from her quarters the following morning, "I have been wanting to speak with you."

"Then speak," Astronema said dryly.

"I believe now would be a good time to attack the Rangers," Ecliptor suggested.

"We just sent a monster yesterday," Astronema replied curtly.

"That is why we should attack now," Ecliptor said. "They have not yet had a chance to fully recover from the Horror Bull."

Astronema was silent for a moment. She didn't want to do anything to hurt Zhane, but how could she just stop sending monsters to attack the Rangers? She couldn't exactly explain to Ecliptor that she was falling for the Silver Ranger. And Dark Specter would soon notice, and that would be the end of her. "You're right. Send a monster, Ecliptor," she ordered. "And see that the Power Rangers are destroyed this time."

Ecliptor nodded. "As you wish, My Princess."

As soon as Ecliptor was gone, Astronema ran back into her quarters, fell to her knees, and burst into tears. 

***

Astronema waited for Zhane the following night by the campfire. Again, she felt relief that the Power Rangers had been successful in their last battle against her forces, and then the always-accompanying pang of guilt for ever feeling happy that such a thing had occurred. She felt as if her softness towards the Silver Ranger was causing her to betray Ecliptor, who had raised her like a daughter after the Power Rangers had savagely murdered her family.

A new thought hit Astronema and it chilled her to the bone. What if her parents and her brother had not been the kind people she's always thought they'd been, but in reality had been evil? What if the Power Rangers had not slaughtered innocents, but had actually defeated minions of the forces of darkness? That was a thought that Astronema could not bear, and she pushed it out of her mind.

After a while, Astronema was getting annoyed. "Is he just stupid?" she asked herself after she realized Zhane was late once again. "I know Ecliptor didn't send any monsters tonight."

Zhane finally did show up--over an hour late. Astronema took a deep breath and vowed not to shoot him that time. "Why are you late?" she asked.

Zhane crossed his arms and glared at her. "I almost didn't come," he said coldly.

Astronema took a step back. The look in his eyes and the tone in his voice made her want to cry. "Why?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Why did you send a monster yesterday, _Astronema_?" he asked. He said her name as if it was a curse.

Astronema bit her lip to keep from crying. "I had to. If I didn't, Ecliptor and Darkonda would start to wonder what was wrong with me," she explained softly.

"I could've died," Zhane said, "And the last time I checked, you don't try to kill someone you care about."

Astronema couldn't hold in the tears any longer. "I didn't want to kill you yesterday. I was just doing what I've always known to do."

"Didn't you even care that you could've killed me that way?" Zhane yelled at her.

Astronema began to cry harder. "Did you destroy the monster yesterday?" she asked suddenly.

Zhane gave her a puzzled look. "Of course I did," he answered.

"Did you ever stop to think," Astronema asked through sobs, "that maybe one of those monsters or some other villain you've destroyed could've been, say, part of my family, and by destroying it you've hurt me?"

Zhane arms dropped to his sides. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Was that monster your cousin or something."

"No," Astronema replied.

"Uncle?"

"No."

"Grandmother?"

"No!" Astronema sighed. "I wasn't related to that monster, Zhane. "The question was merely hypothetical."

"Oh."

"And I do care about you," she assured him. "But you knew when we started this that I am a villain. I can't just stop being the Princess of Evil. It's who I am."

"I didn't think that the Princess of Evil could care about anyone," Zhane said icily.

Astronema, who had begun to stop crying, burst into tears again. "I can't help caring!" said exclaimed. "I want to hate you, and at first, I could. But from the first time I saw your face..." Her voice trailed off.

Zhane suddenly felt awful for what he had said and for making her cry. She was right. He had known from the start what he was getting himself into. He pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I know you care," he said gently.

Astronema clung to him. "I need you," she said softly. "Don't leave me."

Zhane kissed the top of her head. "I'm here."

***

When Zhane came back to the MegaShip that night, he found Cassie leaning against his door. "What are you doing?" Zhane asked.

Cassie said nothing. She just held up the picture of Astronema that she had found the other night.

Zhane felt cold.


	3. Holding On

Dancing in the Shadows Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Don't sue me.

Setting: Still between "A Date with Danger" and "Zhane's Destiny."

Holding On

By: Pink Ranger Karone

Zhane turned pale as he looked at the picture of Astronema that Cassie held in front of him. "Where..where...did you...you get that?" he stammered.

"I found it the other night. You dropped it," Cassie informed him. "Why did you have it?"

"Um, target practice?" Zhane offered.

"Nice try, but I don't believe it," Cassie said, shaking her head.

Zhane made a grab for the picture, but Cassie moved it out of his reach. "Can I have it please, Cass," Zhane begged. 

"What were you thinking?" Cassie asked, almost yelling. "Astronema is a villain!"

"Well I guess I just wasn't thinking!" Zhane yelled.

"Why not? You're a Power Ranger for crying out loud! This is not the sort of situation you just jump into without thinking!" Cassie yelled back.

"I'm falling in love with her," Zhane declared, a statement that surprised himself as well as Cassie.

"Astronema? You're falling in love with Astronema? She's tried to kill you, like how many times Zhane? Are you completely out of your mind?"

Zhane sighed and ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair. "But it's different when it's just the two of us. I mean, it's like I'm no longer the Silver Ranger and she's no longer Astronema. We're like two completely different people. It's like..." he tried to explain.

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Cassie finished, rolling her eyes a little.

"Huh?" Zhane, not being from Earth, was confused by Cassie's analogy. "Who are they."

"They were star-crossed lovers in a play by the famous Earth playwright, William Shakespeare. Their families were fighting this feud, but they fell in love anyway, despite the fact that they should hate each other," Cassie explained.

"What happened to them in the end?" Zhane asked.

Cassie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "They died."

Zhane's eyes got big. "Died?"

"Yep," Cassie replied. "Just goes to show you, falling in love with the enemy is never a good plan."

"We're not going to die," Zhane said defiantly. "Those Romiet and Julio people were just a fluke."

"Romeo and Juliet," Cassie corrected him.

"Whatever. It's different with Astronema and me. You'll see," Zhane promised her.

Cassie shook her head. "This isn't good, Zhane," she said. "She's going to hurt you."

"No. She'd never hurt me. You have to believe that." Suddenly, a new thought popped into Zhane's head. "You're not going to tell the others are you?"

Cassie let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do," she admitted. "You can't stay with her. It's not good for the team."

"How is it not good for the team? It could end up being very good for the team?" Zhane argued.

"How so?" Cassie asked.

"Well, maybe if we're together long enough I can convince her to be good," Zhane suggested.

Cassie groaned and handed the picture of Astronema back to Zhane. "I guess you have a valid point there," she admitted. "But be careful."

"Thanks, Cass," Zhane said as he took the picture back. "You're the greatest. And I promise--nothing bad will come of me being with Astronema."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Men," she grumbled. "Your hormones are always getting you guys into trouble."

***

Astronema woke with a start. She'd had the dream again--the same dream she had at least twice a month ever since she was a little girl. In the dream, she was till a child and she was playing with a little boy, who she somehow knew was her brother. They were playing with a ball, but it went to far and he ran to get it. Then something grabbed her, and she screamed. She yelled her brother's name--if only she could remember what that name was!--but it was too late. The strange, faceless creature had already taken her away.

"Oh, what does it mean?" she asked aloud. "And why does it seem so real?"

Astronema lay back down, but sleep didn't come again that night.

***

Zhane found Andros on the bridge of the MegaShip, staring blankly out into the stars. "Having trouble sleeping again?" Zhane asked.

Andros jumped a little, startled by the sound of his best friend's voice, as if he had pulled out of deep thought. "Yeah. I had that dream where Karone's kidnapped again," he replied without turning around.

Zhane patted Andros's shoulder. "I know what losing Karone has meant to you. I mean, we were all crushed when she disappeared. But you can't just let it haunt you like this..."

Andros jumped up and spun around to face Zhane. "What else am I supposed to do, huh?" he shouted. "And don't even say you know what it's like, because you don't!"

"What do you mean I don't know what it's like?" Zhane shouted back. "In case you've forgotten, I came to live with you and your family because my whole family was killed in that accident! And don't think losing Karrie didn't effect me, too. All I could think about for months after she was gone was how maybe if I had just been a little nicer to her and played with you guys in the park that day it wouldn't have happened. It was just she always wanted to be around me, and..." he stopped, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Andros calmed down. "I think she had a crush on you," he said softly.

Zhane laughed mirthlessly. "Maybe she did." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to bed. Try to get some rest, okay?"

Andros nodded. "I'll do my best. G'night."

Zhane smiled. "Night," he replied as he started to leave the bridge.

"Oh, and Zhane," Andros called after the Silver Ranger before he could leave. "Darkonda would have gotten Karone whether you were there or not."

Zhane stopped for a second, but didn't look back at Andros. "You're probably right," he replied, although years of guilt made it difficult for him to truly agree with his friend.

***

"Cassie? Cassie? Cassie!" Ashley tried to get her best friend's attention, as they ate breakfast with Carlos and TJ the following morning. 

Finally hearing Ashley, Cassie jumped. "Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Ashley questioned. "You haven't touched your food."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cassie replied. "Just tired I guess."

"Are you sure?" TJ asked as he reached across the table and took hold of her hand.

"Yep," Cassie said with a forced smile. Just then, Zhane walked away. Cassie pushed her un-touched food away from her and got up from the table. "Excuse me," she said as she left the room.

Zhane sat down and watched Cassie leave. He frowned.

"Are you two fighting?" Carlos asked.

Zhane shook his head no. Then he got up. "I'm going to go talk to her," he said as he dashed out of the room.

Ashley watched Zhane run off to catch up with the Pink Ranger. "Well, that was definitely weird," she commented. TJ and Carlos nodded in agreement.

***

"Cassie, wait up!" Zhane called.

Cassie stopped and turned around. "What?"

"You said last night that you could handle my relationship with Astronema. Obviously, you can't. What made you change your mind?" Zhane asked.

Cassie sighed. "I'm just really worried about you. I mean, Astronema's only going to hurt you, and you don't even seem to realize it. You said last night that you might be able to turn her over to our side. But what if the opposite happens? What if she turns you against us?"

Zhane gripped Cassie's shoulder. "That won't happen, Cass," the Silver Ranger promised. "And you have to believe me when I say that Astronema won't hurt me. She's even apologized for trying to hurt me in the past."

Cassie looked skeptical. "That doesn't sound like Astronema."

"I know," Zhane said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. When it's just us, she's, well, different."

"It could be some sort of trick," Cassie warned.

Zhane shook his head. "Somehow I don't think so. I trust her. There's just something about her...something almost familiar, almost as if I've known her my whole life. And you of all people Cassie should know what it's like to care for someone that you probably shouldn't."

Cassie softened a little. "Well, I guess if you really think it's safe for you and the rest of the team..." Her voice trailed off.

Zhane hugged her. "Don't worry. I would never do anything that would hurt any of you guys. And as for me, Astronema's not going to hurt me or turn me evil," he promised.

Cassie gave him a little smile. "Just be careful, Zhane."

***

"Zhane, You're awfully quiet tonight," Astronema said as the two of them sat in their normal place by the campfire.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." He looked up. "Cassie, the Pink Ranger, found out about us."

Astronema just stared at him for a second. "How?"

"I dropped your picture, and she found it," Zhane explained.

Astronema let out a heavy sigh. "You have a problem with dropping pictures, don't you?"

Zhane looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Astronema said quickly. "Is she going to tell the other four?"

Zhane shook his head. "She said she wouldn't. But she wants us to break up."

Astronema blinked in surprise. "You're not considering it, are you?"

Zhane frowned. "I don't want to, but maybe..."

"Maybe it's for the best if we just call it quits now before things get out of hand," she finished his sentence. 

"Yeah," Zhane said softly.

Astronema looked down at the ground. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never even known happiness or friendship until now. I don't want to lose you."

Zhane pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to lose you either," he told her, "but what if we end up hurting each other."

Astronema placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Zhane, the only way we're going to hurt each other is by saying good-bye. We _need_ each other. Don't you understand that?"

Zhane kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Astronema replied.

Zhane smiled at her and got a sudden gleam in his eye. "Hey, have you ever been to a carnival?"


End file.
